Nartharon Starborn Wikia
Nartharon Starborn Nartharon while in his youth was being trained to become a Arcanist by the skilled Highborne Mages, Nartharon excelled in the arts of wielding the arcane , such things caught the eye of another trainee named Lianna Heatherleaf, Nartharon and Lianna quickly became star crossed lovers and both held that bond until Lianna was taken from Nartharon by the servants of Azshara and presumed dead, these events went down at the very start of the War of the Ancients. Once Lianna was taken from Nartharon he sought out the Grand Magistrix Elisande and became one of the first of the Grand Magistrix Elisande's followers to join the Kaldorei Resistance against the Burning Legion, and Valiantly did he fight against the servitors of Sargeras and Queen Azshara, many would fall to the powerful Arcanist's wrath both Highborne and Demons alike. At the final battle which would change Azeroth for all eternity, the Well that was at the center of Kalimdor known as "The Well of Eternity" began to implode, taking all it's surroundings with it, while being sucked in Nartharon was forced to drain the very life essence of a dying Kaldorei so that he could gain more Mana and allowing him to teleport away before he was sucked into the Twisting Nether at the bottom of the Well. This revelation has haunted Nartharon for over ten thousand years while he worked for thousands of years to find his lost love and the child she bore but to no avail, not long after the Cataclysm came, Nartharon stopped his search and rejoined the Nightborne as a nobleman and worked up to the rank of Adviser of the Grand Magistrix which was a great honor in the Nightborne Society, allowing him real access to the Nightwell, the Nightbornes great font of power inside the Nighthold, this knowledge made Nartharon an ideal target for interrogation by the Nightfallen Resistance whom captured Nartharon and questioned him yet he was eager to aid them in their cause and gave them blue prints of the Nighthold and remained a loyal spy to their cause due to his distrust in Elisande who joined the Burning Legion. To this very day Nartharon works to cleanse Suramar of all the Legion Nightborne who would dare to defy the laws of nature, and attempt to destroy Azeroth, even now he uses his powerful connection to the Ley Lines of Azeroth so that he can draw upon it's power and annihilate his foes in a torrent of arcane power. Formation of the remnants of Suramar Soon after the fall of Elisande and her Legion allies that were purged from Suramar by the resistance, after these events the Nightborne were leaderless, so Nartharon stepped in as a voice of reason in the chaos, he took control of what was left of the Nightborne, Nightfallen, and Withered which had been controlled by a spell on their minds and he moved them to outlining ruins in Suramar were they worked on rebuilding their lives without the worry of the Legion threat. Nartharon while in his study created power pylons that erected a powerful shield over the various ruins in which the remnants of Suramar resided in, these barriers protected Nartharon's people from the Withered that were not under their control, along with fanatical followers of the Legions ideals and promise for power. To this day Nartharon remains their leader along with his trusted advisers who each rule over a different city. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse